Born to Shine
by fairy of the lilly
Summary: A Sprite tries to flee when Del Fino gets too filthy, but ends up with a catastrophe on her hands.


Hello! My name is Sprout, and I am a shine sprite, and I have the best job in the whole wide universe. I get to help people by powering the Island of Del Fino with all my other best friend sprites, and in exchange, all the nice residence keep everything super clean, which is good because we like every little thing very nice and clean and orderly. Mama sprite always said, "A place for everything and everything in it's place, and that was how we liked things, and if the people were willing to do that for us, we were glad to power their wonderful home. However, someone started making everything really really dirty, and it made all of us very nervous. There was yucky goo all over the place, and it smelled really bad, so bad that the scent made it really hard to fly around the island. Some left right away, but most of us stayed, thinking it would get cleaned up straight away, but it didn't. It only got worse and worse. Pretty soon monsters began to rise from the goop, and terrorize everyone, especially the sprites. I myself went back to my world after almost getting pulled into the black substance on the beach. I had had enough. It was just not worth it if everything was going to be all dirty all the time. The worst thing though was when I went back to my world, there was a big mess there too. The beautiful path we would bounce on was all muddy and it hurt us to touch the stuff. There were these little creatures that would burst into more goo, and goo would fall from the sky. The only thing that was still sade at all was the lake, which was where I chose to live until something could be done.

"I was so sad. For so long my life was perfect. I loved bringing light to a beautiful place, and when I wasn't doing that, I was in my own world with my best friends playing in the water, or just flying around. Everything was so beautiful in those days, and I really hoped things could change.

When one of my friends, Spring the sprite, got hit with a falling chunk of mud, and nearly died, I had to do something. He looked so sad and filthy, covered in brown stuff, lying in front of me. His light was so dim. I had to get help.

I flew all around del Fino square, but I couldn't seem to alert anyone to my situation. In fact, people batted me out of their way like I was some sort of bug. I guess I kind of understood. The island was running on reserves and much of it was dark, but I needed help.

"finally, I went back to my world, hoping some of my shine sprite friends could help me with spring before it was too late. I know if a couple of us worked together, we could get him to the water so we could wash him off.

I flew fast, knowing that spring's life was drawing ever closer to an end. Just then, a large mud creature came out of the mud, grabbed me, and sucked me inside. Now I knew the shine sprites were done for. The mud monster was so big and so powerful, I didn't think anyone in the whole universe could stop him.

I was with him for a long time, but I couldn't tell how long because I could not see the sun, but it felt like maybe years or centuries. No. It wasn't centuries because shine sprites don't even live that long, but that's how scared I was. It felt like forever, but one day was different. I heard something like squirting water coming from far above me, and I heard the creature roar in response. Then, I heard some kind of man running around to avoid being attacked by the goo. My heart fell for a moment. I thought he was trying to be nice, and clean, but then seeing the monster, took flight and left me here, but then, I heard my captor howl with pain, and more running water. I heard these sounds two more times, and then something amazing happened! The goo disappeared, and I was free!

The man who saved me was a wonderful mustached man with a red hat and shirt. He took me with him, and I was happy because I knew that he would clean up everything. And best of all, I saw Spring in the company of this man, and he was all right. I was so happy, I started dancing about in the air, and I thought I would never stop. Spring came up to join me, and we danced together while we returned back to the island.


End file.
